War Against Piracy
The War Against Piracy was an act carried out by Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company, aided by the Royal Navy against the Pirates that operated in the Caribbean. The Company's purpose for the war was to expand their business into the Caribbean, and remove competition that would arise from the Pirates. The War lead to the near complete wipe-out of all Pirates on the planet. The final battle was raged outside of Shipwreck Cove, between the Brethren Court, led by the Black Pearl and Cutler Beckett's armada led by the Flying Dutchman. The final battle resulted in the death of Mercer, Davy Jones, and finally Cutler Beckett himself. Will Turner was killed in the battle by Davy Jones, but was ultimately resurrected when Jack Sparrow aided Turner in stabbing Jones' heart, prompting Turner to be the new captain. Before The War A Changing of Fate A Marriage Interrupted On the day of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner's wedding, the East India Trading Company arrived and took control of Port Royal. They arrested William Turner from his blacksmiths' shop, and took him for further questioning. He was brought in front of Elizabeth, who was furious at this act. Governor Weatherby Swann rushed in, and the Royal Marine guarding Turner halted the Governor. The Royal Marines only answered to Lord Cutler Beckett, who had taken control of the Royal Marines. Elizabeth was also arrested when searching for Turner's warrant, when they happen to come across one for Elizabeth. Beckett's assistant Mercer also found a warrant for James Norrington, former Commodore who based his operations in Port Royal. Weatherby Swann revealed to Beckett that Norrington had resigned his commission months ago. Elizabeth and Will were charged for helping to free a Pirate from his death. Beckett then asked Will and Elizabeth if they remember their friend Jack Sparrow, to which Elizabeth and Will responded "Captain, Jack Sparrow". A Deal Turner was brought before Beckett in his office at the beach of Port Royal. Beckett had Will's shackles removed, and offered Will a drink. Beckett held Letters of Marque, which would free one person of all crimes. But to get this, Will had to find Jack Sparrow and bring Beckett back Sparrow's compass, and Will and Elizabeth would be pardoned, and Jack would be an employee under the EITC. Jack Sparrow Turner spoke with Elizabeth and her father before setting off to Tortuga to begin his search for Jack. Little did Will know, Jack owed a debt to Davy Jones, whom had sent the Kraken after, and Jack was willing to do anything to keep his freedom. Will arrived in Tortuga, and after days of searching, Will was finally told that the Black Pearl, Sparrow's ship, was spotted on a beach at Pelegosto Island. Will sailed with a Jamaican fisher man to the island, and was dropped off there. Will arrived to see the Black Pearl abandoned, and its crew nowhere to be found. After Sparrow, Turner, the surviving crew of the Black Pearl, and Pintel and Ragetti, whom tried to steal the Black Pearl set off from Pelegosto, Sparrow promised Will that he would give him his compass if Will was to find the key on a piece of cloth Jack possessed. Search for the Dead Man's Chest Davy Jones The Black Pearl sailed to Tia Dalma's shack where they got information that the key belonged to Davy Jones and the key would unlock the Dead Man's Chest. Inside the chest was Davy Jones' own heart, still living. of Davy Jones.]] Jack sailed the Black Pearl to a ship recently attacked by the Kraken, and Will went aboard. Jack tricked Will onto the ship, making Will believe it was the Flying Dutchman. Will went aboard and found the surviving crew, who had gone insane. After Will found a body with its face sucked off by the Kraken, the real Flying Dutchman rose from the sea, and some of its crew boarded the ship, and took the survivors hostage. Will then dueled the cursed crew, but was quickly defeated. Davy Jones himself arrived on the ship, and began to recruit survivors onto his crew. Jones realized that Turner was neither dead nor living, and asked him of his purpose. Will told Jones that Jack Sparrow send him. Aboard the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow watched this meeting. The last thing he saw was Jones looking towards Sparrow's direction, then Jack placed his telescope down, and saw Davy Jones right in front of him. Jone's crew soon came and held Sparrow's crew hostage. Jack struck a deal with Jones, Sparrow had to collect one hundred souls, not including Will's, in three days. Sparrow then sailed the Black Pearl to Tortuga to recruit. A Former Commodore Elizabeth Swann arrived in Tortuga in search of Jack Sparrow and Will. Her father had been arrested by the EITC for trying to help Elizabeth escape, which she did. Elizabeth also managed to steal the Letters of Marque from Beckett at gunpoint. Jack and Joshamee Gibbs were recruiting for the crew in the Faithful Bride. While recruiting, Gibbs was attacked by former Commodore James Norrington. He then began a brawl in the bar. Elizabeth arrived in the bar to fight off Norrington's attackers. Norrington was then knocked out by Elizabeth herself. She and Norrington later headed off to find the Black Pearl. At the docks, Elizabeth and Norrington ran into Jack, who was surprised to see Elizabeth, but not Norrington. Jack then tricked Elizabeth into believing that if she found the Dead Man's Chest using Sparrow's compass to lead them, she would be able to free Will from Davy Jones. For Sparrow, his compass would not work for him, because his mind was in a state of fear, due to the Kraken hunting him. Since Jones removed his Black Spot, the Kraken wouldn't hunt them any more. The Black Pearl set sail to see where their path would take them. Theft of the Key While on board the Flying Dutchman, Will ran into his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had a debt to pay Jones. Bootstrap saved his son from being whipped severely, but to do that, Bootstrap had to whip Will himself. The two Turners' spoke with Wyvern, who informed them more of the key and the chest. He also spoke that if someone stabbed the heart inside the chest, there would be no Captain for the Flying Dutchman. Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of Liar's Dice, which Bootstrap joined in on. Will bet his soul if he lost to Jones, if Jones lost to Will, he would have to tell Will of the key. Bootstrap realized his son was going to lose, so Bootstrap took the fall, and was to serve an eternity on the Dutchman. Will told his father that it wasn't needed, since Will wasn't going to stick around. Will, with Bootstrap's help, managed to steal the key from Jones while he was sleeping. Will set off on a longboat after his father gave him his knife, and Will swore he would stab Jones' heart to free Bootstrap. What You Want Most On the Black Pearl, Elizabeth showed Jack and Gibbs the letters of marque, and explained to them what Beckett wanted with Sparrow. Will worked for Beckett the whole time he was with Jack and never mentioned Beckett at all, only that Elizabeth's life was in danger. Jack kept the letters on his person, and wouldn't give them back to Elizabeth. This caused a little flirtation between Jack and Elizabeth, before she walked away. Norrington then approached Elizabeth, and spoke of what Elizabeth's possible emotions for Sparrow were. Elizabeth then used the compass, and found that the compass was pointing at Jack, not the direction the Black Pearl was sailing towards. The Kraken Attacks Will managed to receive shelter on the Edinburgh Trader from Jones, but not before long, the Flying Dutchman is spotted in the horizon. The entire crew goes to check it out. The Kraken attaches itself to the bottom of the ship, causing the crew to think they hit a reef. But before any action was taken, the Kraken attacked, and destroyed the ship. Will managed to evade death from the Kraken, and fled. He snuck back aboard the Flying Dutchman, but staying unnoticed by the crew. Turner witnessed the execution of the survivors of the Kraken's attack. Jones knew Jack Sparrow was behind all of this, and set course for the Isla Cruces, to where the Dead Man's Chest was hidden. Isla Cruces Battle for the Chest Elizabeth and Jack spoke on the Black Pearl, to which Elizabeth was disappointed that she wasn't married yet. Sparrow proposed a marriage on the Black Pearl at that moment, since he was Captain of the ship. Elizabeth declined, but not before long, Sparrow and Elizabeth were about to share a kiss after talking about Jack's bravery, to when Sparrow noticed his Black Spot had returned to his hand. He broke off the kiss, and Elizabeth was proud of him for not falling into her trap. Gibbs then announced the Black Pearl had arrived at the Isla Cruces. On the beach, Sparrow, Elizabeth, and Norrington found the chest, and met up with Will Turner. Sparrow, Turner, and Norrington got in a duel over who got to do what with the heart, and Pintel and Ragetti stole the chest. The Flying Dutchman's crew, not including Jones and several other members, arrived and searched for the chest. Sparrow ultimately got the key to the chest, and stole the heart while Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti were distracted. opening the Dead Man's Chest.]] At the beach, Sparrow's group fought for their lives, but it was not enough. Norrington then ran off with the chest to draw the cursed crew away to give the others a chance. Confrontations The group arrived on the Black Pearl, to which was ready to confront Jones. Before acting, the Flying Dutchman, with its crew recovered, emerged from the ocean, and attacked the Black Pearl. The Pearl managed to outrun the Dutchman, but Jones summoned the Kraken to do his dirty work for him. After two attacks, and Sparrow's own bravery tested, most of the crew was dead, with the exception of Sparrow, Elizabeth, Turner, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, and Cotton's Parrot. Sparrow ordered to abandon ship, he knew the Pearl was less important than living. Elizabeth then "thanked" him for his bravery by kissing him, but while she did that, she chained him to the Pearl's mast, and left him on the ship. The others with Elizabeth then set off on the last longboat, while Jack was on the Pearl. Jack managed to escape, but he wasn't quick enough. The Kraken had come up level with the main deck of the Black Pearl. Sparrow regained his hat from the Kraken's foul, strong, breath. He then made his last attempt, and lashed out at the Kraken with his sword, but Jack was swallowed whole by the Kraken. The Kraken then pulled the Black Pearl with its Captain to Davy Jones' Locker. A World Without Jack Sparrow A Deal With Beckett Back at Port Royal, James Norrington had been picked up by an EITC ship earlier, and was brought before Beckett. Norrington offered him the letters of marque he had stolen from Jack. Beckett asked if Norrington had the compass. Norrington claimed he had something better. He then placed the heart of Davy Jones on Beckett's desk. A New Captain The surviving crew of the Black Pearl arrived at Tia Dalma's shack, seeking refuge. Will then tried to comfort Elizabeth, by mentioning that if they could save Jack, when Tia Dalma interrupted, asking them what the crew would do to save Jack. She said if they wanted to bring Jack, and the Black Pearl back to the world of the living, they would have to travel to World's End. But they would need a Captain who was familiar with those waters. Captain Hector Barbossa then descended from the second story of Tia Dalma's shack, and asked what had happened to his ship. 's shack.]] The crew, now with Tia Dalma and Captain Barbossa, reformed into the rescue crew, which would go to save Jack from his grim fate in Davy Jones' locker. War Under Control With Beckett in possession of Davy Jones' heart, he managed to track down Davy Jones, and make a deal with him. Jones, his crew, and his ship would be fine as long as Jones followed Beckett's orders. Beckett then ordered Jones to kill the Kraken, as it would pose too much of a threat to the EITC. Jones obeyed this order. The Flying Dutchman then began attacks on pirates across the world in order to bring an end to piracy. Beckett also managed to harness a fleet of war ships, assisted by the Royal Navy, to bring an end to piracy. Call of the Brethren In order to fight the EITC and Davy Jones, Barbossa called the Brethren Court for a fourth meeting in the history of piracy. In order to do this, all nine Pirate Lords must be called. Barbossa himself a Pirate Lord, and so was Jack Sparrow. Since Jack has been taken to Davy Jones locker, they would need to get him back, since he carried one of the nine Pieces of eight that was needed for entrance into the Brethren Court. The Brethren Court was a group of pirates who claimed dominance in their area of operations. Each Pirate Lord carried a piece of eight. Barbossa began to alert the Brethren, he didn't speak to every pirate lord in person, but the message got around. The Company Controls the Seas Hung By The Neck Until Dead In order to end piracy, the King of England declared marshal law in the Caribbean. Beckett, in obedience of the King, ordered that all men, women, or children, convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall hang by the neck until dead. During a mass hanging, with bodies piling up, one little boy, who was charged with piracy, was about the be hung. Even he was in shackles. As he was about to be hung, he began to sing, he knew he wasn't afraid of death, and was ready for what was to come. Soon, more and more people began to sing, the song Hoist the Colors rang through Fort Charles, creating fear in the Royal Marines, and fear in those about to be hung vanished. Beckett knew what the song meant, and took action. The Ghost Ship Attacks With the Flying Dutchman under Beckett's control, the Flying Dutchman began to attack pirate ships, and even fleets, and the Dutchman would emerge victorious. With the Black Pearl gone, there was no other ship that could defeat the Dutchman. The Pirates came to a breaking point, and began to betray one another. To World's End Meeting With A Pirate Lord The rescue crew arrived in Singapore, and had a specific goal in the city. Captain Barbossa claimed that Captain Sao Feng, pirate lord of the South China Sea, possessed a map that could lead him to World's End to save Jack. To do this, Barbossa sent William Turner in to one of Sao Feng's hide outs, and tried to steal it. Meanwhile, Barbossa and Elizabeth would go and meet with Sao Feng himself, and the rest of the crew would infiltrate Sao Feng's bathhouse, and act as backup in case anything went wrong. They set their plan into action, Will left and tried to steal the charts. Elizabeth sailed on a longboat through Singapore to observe the town. She discovered the EITC and the Royal Navy was already in Singapore, trying to hunt down pirates. Elizabeth docked, where she met Tai Huang, one of Sao Feng's right hand mans. Barbossa then arrived, and the group went to Sao Feng's bathhouse, barely avoiding detection by the Royal Marines. .]] Barbossa and Will were disarmed of all weapons, while Gibbs and the rest of the crew broke in and overpowered workers under the bathhouse. Barbossa and Elizabeth met Sao Feng, whom was glad to see them at first. But then after Barbossa stated that he needed a ship and a crew, Sao Feng realized Barbossa may be betraying him. He then showed William Turner to them, who was being held captive. Elizabeth shrieks when Sao Feng is about to kill Will, and Sao Feng realizes he has been betrayed. He knew they were after his charts, and knew they wanted to go to Davy Jones' locker, it is just he didn't know why. Will then revealed they were going to save Jack Sparrow. Sao Feng was angered at this, and after realizing one of his men was a spy, he ordered his men to attack Elizabeth and Barbossa. Gibbs and the rest of the crew were ready, and through swords through the cracks of the floor of the bathhouse, arming Elizabeth and Barbossa. Battle of Singapore Then, the EITC and the Royal Marines break in, and attacks the pirates. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Sao Feng, and the rest of both side's crews run off and take the battle to the streets. During the battle, even Jack the Monkey and Cotton's parrot assisted. Tia Dalma herself killed a few Royal Marines. Sao Feng corners Will at sword point, and believes he has been betrayed to the EITC. Will then pulls out his own knife and reasons with Sao Feng. He reveals to Sao Feng that he needs the Black Pearl to free his father, and if Will would get the Pearl, Sao Feng could make a deal with Beckett, and Sao Feng would be able to live. Sao Feng gave Will the charts, and also gave him a ship and a crew. On the ship Sao Feng gave Will, Barbossa named himself Captain of the Hai Peng, and set sail for World's End. The Frozen Sea With the Hai Peng set sail, the ship sails through a frozen sea, most likely near Antarctica. Pintel and Ragetti complain about the cold, and wonder why Tia Dalma couldn't bring Jack Sparrow back the way she did for Barbossa, only to be confronted by Dalma herself. She explains to the two of them that Jack's body and soul has been taken to a place not of death, but punishment, meaning Jack is alive, but can not die while he is in Davy Jones' Locker. Will and Tai Huang examine Sao Feng's charts, and decipher two phrases "Over the edge, over again" and "Sun Rise Sets, Flash of Green." Will seeks Barbossa to learn his opinion of the riddle, who then consults Gibbs about the Green Flash. A green flash was a green beam of light that shoots into the sky, and Pintel and Ragetti added on that it happens when a soul switches worlds. Barbossa then sails the Hai Peng into a dark cave, to lead the ship to its final destination. .]] Orders for Davy Jones With Beckett arriving to see the damage the Dutchman has unleashed on a pirate fleet, he realizes that Jones needs to be controlled better. Beckett, Mercer, Norrington, Governor Weatherby Swann, and many Royal Marines board the Dutchman and take instant control. The Dead Man's Chest, along with Jones' heart is brought aboard, with company guards watching the chest at all times. Beckett intimidates Jones by reminding him of the Kraken's death, and claiming Jones would be killed if he didn't obey the company's orders. Beckett, Mercer, and Swann leave the Dutchman with Admiral Norrington in charge, with Davy Jones no longer controlling the Dutchman. Beckett later has Governor Swann killed after finding out that the governor knew too much about the Dead Man's Chest. .]] World's End Tia Dalma consults Will on what must be done to bring Jack back when they are about the reach World's End. Will realizes they are about to transfer worlds, who then consults Barbossa. Barbossa declares they are lost, but they have found what they are looking for. Will then tries to redirect the ship, realizes they are about to go over a giant water fall. Barbossa cancels the command, and sails the ship straight over the water fall, plunging the Hai Peng to its destruction, and the crew to Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones' Locker Jack Sparrow's Return The Black Pearl lies in the middle of a desert, with its Captain on board. However, Jack Sparrow is having hallucinations, believing the Pearl is crewed by several dozen copies of himself, each with a distinct personality. Jack then tries to figure a way out, and knows the only way out is in the water on a ship. Jack tries to pull the Pearl across the desert with nothing but a rope, but Sparrow soon comes to pass out. With Tia Dalma arriving in the Locker, she placed an enchantment on several hundred rocks in the desert, turning them into crabs. Under her command, they begin to move the Black Pearl to the shore line, to when Jack wakes up and chases after his ship. The rescue crew arrives at the shoreline, looking for Sparrow. Barbossa assures the crew Sparrow is alive in the Locker and is near. Tia Dalma confirms this as the Black Pearl sails through the sand hills into the ocean. Jack Sparrows come ashore to meet with his crew, whom he believes to be more hallucinations. He then complains to each person he is familiar with, not realizing it is the real person. After seeing Elizabeth, Jack's murderer, he comes to realize that they are real, and reveals to the crew that Elizabeth abandoned Jack when the crew was fleeing from the Kraken. Jack agrees to let the crew come, but when Sparrow tries to use his compass to find his direction, his compass seems to be broken, and is going in circles. Barbossa then intimidates Jack has he holds Sao Feng's charts. Two Captains, One Ship Arriving on the Black Pearl, Barbossa and Sparrow instantly begin arguing over who is Captain, to which Pintel interferes and tries to act like he is Captain, which fails. Jack and Barbossa even go far enough to compare telescope sizes, which Sparrow loses. Will and Elizabeth meet below the Pearl's deck, and discuss Elizabeth's "murder" of Jack. Elizabeth claims she had no choice, and it was her problem alone, yet Will shared it with her. Elizabeth storms off after Will doubts his trust in her. Jack and Barbossa meet in the Pearl's cabin, and discuss damage to the cabin after the battle with the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Jack and Barbossa even argue as to the ship's direction in the endless seas of the locker. They then fight about who gets control of the helm. Nothing But Ghosts While Pintel and Ragetti are fishing, they are shocked to see the souls of those who have died at sea float in the water. They decide to drop cannon balls on them, but are stopped by Tia Dalma, who shows shame to the souls. She then tells them of Davy Jones' duty, he was to ferry those who die at sea to the other realm, and every ten years, he could come ashore to be with his true love. Dalma also reveals that Calypso gave Jones this job, to which Jones abandoned. They then spot boats coming. The crew of the Black Pearl begins to react, and Gibbs even arms himself. Will and Tia Dalma warn him not to.